Un Noël pas comme les autres
by Miiia
Summary: OS Klaroline spécial Noël faisant suite à Lui tout simplement (lire cet OS avant). C'est Noël et Caroline et Klaus s'apprêtent à fêter cela avec leur famille. Les fêtes de fin d'année sont un pur moment de joie pour la belle blonde mais malheureusement cette année ne semble pas comme les autres !


**Bonjour à tous ! Je m'improvise mère Noël en ce 25 décembre. J'ai un cadeau pour vous, un OS Klaroline sur Noël justement. Cet OS fait « suite » à mon autre OS**_** Lui tout simplement**_**. Aller le lire avant si ce n'est pas déjà fait ce sera mieux pour comprendre certaines choses :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous et que mes fidèles lectrices l'apprécieront plus particulièrement ! Je vous laisse lire et juger. Régalez-vous bien et Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

Un Noël pas comme les autres

21 décembre 2020, New-York

Voilà maintenant 7 ans que Caroline et Klaus formait un couple officiellement. Ils résidaient toujours dans le loft de Klaus à New-York. Ils s'étaient connus il y a de cela 20 ans déjà quand Caroline n'avait que 5 ans. Klaus l'avait aidé dans sa vie comme n'importe qui, il avait été son ami, son confident, et désormais son amant. Elle avait à l'époque 18 ans et avait quitté sa ville natale direction the big apple. Klaus l'y avait retrouvé et leur amour fut enfin exposé au grand jour. Elle avait à présent 25 ans mais en paraissait encore 20, comme au moment où Klaus avait finalement cédé et l'avait transformé en vampire comme lui.

Noël approchait à grand pas et comme chaque année toute la famille de Klaus venait ici passer cette fête avec eux. Il y avait Finn le plus grand des frères qui s'était marié avec Sage une vampire qu'il connaissait de longue date. Elijah qui était toujours le plus calme et le plus raisonné de la famille. Rebekah qui était devenue pour Caroline la meilleure amie et la sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Et enfin Kol le vrai bébé de la famille, toujours immature mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

Caroline était assise sur la canapé dans le salon sirotant son chocolat chaud que lui avait préparé Klaus. Toute la famille devait être réunit ce soir et les premiers à arriver seraient Kol et Rebekah que Caroline attendait avec impatience car celle-ci lui a fait promettre de l'attendre avant de faire le sapin. Klaus était à côté d'elle avec les jambes de sa belle sur ses genoux recouvertes d'un plaide.

-J'ai hâte que Becca arrive ! se lamenta Caroline.

-Mademoiselle est pressée de faire le sapin ?!

-Ben oui, Nik j'en peux plus d'attendre là !

-Calme toi Love, elle arrive bientôt ! Ca me rappelle quand tu étais petite, toujours avec ton sapin !

-Oui, chez nous on n'en mettait pas alors tu m'achetais un sapin miniature décoré que je posais dans ma chambre et que je cachais quand il le fallait ! C'était une bonne idée !

-Maintenant je pourrais bien t'acheté une forêt entière si tu me le demandais !

-Je sais oui ! rigola-t-elle en imaginant la chose.

Au même moment la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement. Caroline se leva d'un bon faisant rire son compagnon. Elle flasha à sa vitesse vampirique pour aller ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une autre blonde.

-BECCA !

-CARE !

Les deux amies se prirent dans les bras heureuse de se revoir. Kol qui était derrière sa sœur s'impatientait avec tous les bagages.

-Et moi aussi je peux avoir mon câlin ? taquina-t-il Caroline.

Klaus qui venait d'arriver grogna légèrement, il savait que son petit frère s'amusait avec Caroline pour l'enrager. Cette dernière lui fit une embrassade à son tour et Klaus salua chaleureusement sa sœur.

-Kol, je suis contente de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Caroline !

Tout le petit monde retournèrent au salon et déjà les deux filles commencèrent à parler déco.

-Oui, tu vois on le placera là cette année je pense que ce sera mieux ! dit Caroline.

-Oui et cette année j'aimerais tenter une déco argenté et blanche ! proposa Rebekah.

Et cela continua ainsi pendant un bon moment. Pour l'instant les deux frères s'amusaient de leur attitude. Ils aimaient Noël eux aussi bien sûr mais ils n'attachaient pas autant d'importance à la déco.

-Il faudrait ne pas tarder à aller l'acheter, après tous les beaux seront partit !

-T'es gonflé Becca c'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'attendre ! protesta Caroline.

-Oui si elle ne t'avait pas attendu le sapin serait déjà fait depuis mi-Novembre ! se moqua Klaus.

-Pff méchant ! plaisanta Caroline.

-Bon bah il faut y allé alors ! Vite c'est partit on prend ta voiture Care ?

-Oui, aller ! accepta-t-elle.

Toutes les deux commençaient déjà à se rhabiller et à courir vers l'entrée. Klaus eut juste le temps d'entendre un « à plus tard Nik, je t'aime » de sa belle avant que l'appartement ne se retrouve dénué de présence féminine.

-Et bien, elles sont toujours aussi énergique à ce que je vois ! dit Kol.

-Oui, elles sont toujours sur la même longueur d'onde quand il s'agit de Noël ! D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y aller moi aussi !

-Ah bon tu me laisses comme ça ?

-Oui désolé mon frère, mais j'ai un truc à régler important !

-Bon ok ! Mais moi je fais quoi ? demanda Kol comme un enfant de 10 ans.

-Y a pas mal de miroir dans l'appart' tu n'as qu'à t'y admirer, ça te prendra au moins une petite heure ! se moqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Très drôle Nik ! lui cria Kol avant que la porte ne claque.

Le petit frère se retrouvant seul à la maison ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de se poser devant un miroir.

-Je suis parfait ! dit-il devant son reflet.

Malheureusement Klaus n'était pas tomber loin de la vérité.

* * *

Du côté des filles tous ne se passait pas comme prévue. Tous les sapins restant étaient soit trop petit, soit avec des défauts. Les deux belles blondes voulaient un sapin PARFAIT pour leur Noël !

-Becca, comment on va faire ? Regarde-moi ça il n'y a rien de bien !

-Ne désespère pas, viens on va demander au vendeur !

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'homme d'un certain âge maintenant mais avec un air fort sympathique.

-Excusez-moi !

-Que puis-je pour vous jeune fille !

-Je voudrais savoir si tous vos sapins sont ici, s'il n'y aura pas de nouvel arrivage dans les prochains jours ?

-Je crains que non, nous avons tout vendus nous sommes déjà le 21 tout est partie et il n'y en aura pas d'autre, c'est pareil chez tout le monde j'en ai bien peur !

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! se lamenta Caroline.

-Care, je suis désolé c'est de ma faute !

-Non Becca, j'aurais bien pu en réserver un bien avant ! On ne peut pas faire Noël sans sapin !

-On pourrait en acheter un synthétique ? proposa Rebekah.

-Oh non quelle horreur ! Quand j'étais petite Nik m'en achetais un petit certes, mais un vrai !

-Je sais ce que représente Noël pour toi Care, je suis navré !

-T'en pis je suppose qu'on devra faire sans cette année. Mais ça me chagrine. J'ai toujours aimé Noël, enfin c'est Nik qui m'a fait aimer cette fête et qui jouait le rôle de ma famille ce jour-là. Et c'est aussi à cette période de l'année qu'on s'est mis ensemble.

-Oui, je sais ! dit-elle en passant un bras sur les épaule de Caroline pour la réconforter.

-Bon aller rentrons, on décorera quand même la maison !

-Bien sûr !

Sur ceux les filles rentrèrent au loft. Kol fut bien surpris de les voir rentrer bredouille. Ils s'installèrent tous au salon. Klaus n'était toujours pas revenu et Caroline se demandait pourquoi. Elle et Rebekah accrochaient des guirlandes lumineuses dans tous les coins de la maison. Il fallait bien compenser le manque de sapin.

Klaus rentra enfin et pas seul. Sa famille compris qu'il était accompagné de deux humains à leur odeur.

-Vous pouvez entrer et le déposer, merci ! entendit Caroline depuis le salon.

Voulant savoir ce qui se passait elle rejoignit son homme dans l'entrée.

-Nik, qu'est-ce que…. Wow ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Devant elle trônait un sapin d'au moins 2 mètres si ce n'est plus. On pouvait voir qu'il était bien vert et touffu rien qu'à travers l'emballage.

-Surprise mon Ange !

-Mais comment ? demanda-t-elle.

Rebekah et Kol l'avaient rejoint et eux aussi je comprenais pas grand-chose.

-Et bien, à vrai dire je me doutais que vous ne trouveriez rien de bien jolie quatre jours avant Noël. Alors j'ai pris les choses en main, j'avais commandé un sapin au cas où depuis un moment, avoua-t-il.

-Tu nous sauves la vie ! dit Rebekah.

-T'exagères pas un peu sœurette ? lui dit Kol.

-Pas du tout !

Pendant que les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie Mickaelson se chamaillaient Caroline alla serrer Klaus dans ses bras pour le remercier.

-Merci Nik ! T'es formidable !

-Ce n'est rien Love, ce n'est qu'un sapin !

-Non c'est pas qu'un simple sapin ! Tu sais que je ne peux concevoir de passer les fêtes sans ça et que tu es prévu un plan B rien que pour ça ! Ça me touche ! Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi !

Ils s'embrassèrent se moquant de Rebekah et Kol, qui étaient de toute façon trop occupé à débattre des choses importantes ou non de la vie.

-Bon aller, il ne vas pas se décorer tout seul cet arbre ! dit Klaus.

-C'est partie ! crièrent les filles en cœur.

Au bout d'un heure le sapin était enfin décoré. Il brillait de mille feux et la déco était comme Rebekah l'avait suggéré : argentée et blanche. Il ne manquait plus que l'étoile au sommet de la plus haute branche. Comme chaque année c'est Caroline qui l'a mis et encore une fois ce fut Klaus qui la porta pour qu'elle puisse atteindre le haut de l'arbre. C'était devenue leur petit rituel à force, cela leur rappelait le jour où leur histoire d'amour avait commencé.

-J'ai l'impression que le sapin est de plus en plus haut chaque année ! Fais gaffe Nik, bientôt il faudra qu'Elijah te porte toi et toi Caroline pour placer l'étoile !

Tout le monde rigola, c'est vrai que Klaus voyait grand, mais rien n'était trop beau pour sa belle et ses beaux yeux qui pétillaient en ce moment même. Il adorait la voir si heureuse et surtout être la cause de ce bonheur.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi Elijah arriva. Il était toujours le même classe, posé, sûr de lui et toujours le nez fourré dans les affaires. Il avait les clefs de l'appartement et était entré dans le salon où tout le monde se trouvait. Il salua chaleureusement ses frères et sa sœur, ainsi que Caroline. Au fil des années, il était devenue en quelque sorte le grand frère du bébé vampire. Dès que ça n'allait pas mais qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler à Klaus il était là et il la guidait du mieux qui le pouvait. Elijah était ravie de les revoir tous, mais il se serai bien passé des blagues de son petit frère.

-Bon alors 'Lijah, quand est-ce que tu nous ramène une minette à la maison ?!

-Surveille ton langage Kol !

-Oh relax frangin, on est au 21ème siècle !

-Et alors ce n'est pas une raison !

-Okay je reformule, _quand te décidera tu chère frère à courtiser une de ses charmantes demoiselles de notre contrée_ ? dit Kol avec beaucoup de sarcasme.

Tous rigolèrent y compris Elijah. Il avait toujours été très discret dans ses relations avec la gente féminine et n'avait jamais ressentie le besoin de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Ça lui allait ainsi et à tous les membres de sa famille.

Pour finir Finn et Sage arrivèrent tous deux en début de soirée. Sage était une femme pétillante et énergique et qui disait ce qu'elle pensait, ce qui lui valut parfois d'être en désaccord avec Klaus mais dans l'ensemble ils s'entendaient bien. Les trois filles étaient très liées et partageaient tout. Finn discutait dans le salon avec ses frères pendant que les filles aidaient Caroline pour le repas.

-Alors Caroline, avec Klaus tout se passe toujours pour le mieux ? demanda Sage.

-Oui, tout va bien ! On dit qu'au fil du temps les relations dans un couple s'atténuent mais pour le mien ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! répondit Caroline.

-C'est sûr qu'on ne vieillit pas alors niveau sexe c'est toujours torride ! lâcha Rebekah faisant rire Sage.

-BECCA ! s'offusqua Caroline.

-Quoi mon frère et nul ? Ah autant pour moi !

-Mais non c'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'on ne devrait pas parler de ce genre de chose, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

-Donc il n'est pas nul ! conclue Rebekah en faisant un clin d'œil à Sage.

-Vous êtes terrible ! souffla Caroline.

-Ouais, mais avoue qu'on t'a manqué bébé vampire ! dit Sage.

-Oui j'avoue, je suis très contente de vous revoir !

-Oh nous aussi Care ! dit Rebekah.

-Aller câlin collectif ! dit Sage en entrainant ses amies avec elle.

Au mêmes moment les hommes firent leur entrée dans la cuisine.

-Je peux venir moi aussi ! plaisanta Kol.

Klaus voulu lui mettre une tape derrière la tête mais fut devancé par Finn qui le fit avant. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Klaus d'en remettre une couche, suivit bien sûr d'Elijah.

-Aie ! Mais vous êtes dingues ! se plaignit Kol.

-Bon aller tous à table ! dit Caroline pour mettre fin aux conflit.

Une chose était sûre, cette petite famille atypique ne manquait pas d'énergie et pendant les fêtes de fin d'année tout ça était dupliqué. Ce soir-là ne fut évidemment pas calme mais au moins tous étaient réunis et le repas fut un moment agréable pour tout le monde.

* * *

22 décembre 2020

Plus que 3 jours avant le réveillon de Noël. Caroline se dit qu'il serait grand temps de faire un peu les boutiques pour être la plus belle en ce grand jour. Une nouvelle robe s'imposait c'était obligé ! Elle réfléchissait aux boutiques qu'elle allait faire avec Sage et Rebekah. Elle se faisait sa journée mentalement, encore au lit comme souvent. Elle devait toujours tout prévoir. Elle fut cependant tiré de ses pensées par un bras venant l'entourer au niveau de sa taille et une douce voix lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-A quoi penses-tu Love ?

-Au shopping ! avoua-t-elle.

-Je vois, tu cherches le plus beau cadeau pour ton homme ?

-Non, ma tenue pour le réveillon !

-Alors ça en fait partie !

-Comment ça ?

-Le plus beau cadeau que je puisse avoir c'est toi, alors ta tenue fait partie du plus beau des cadeau pour moi ! Même si je te préfère sans emballage !

-T'es bête ! rigola-t-elle.

-J'étais sérieux pour la première partie sweetheart !

-Je sais et moi aussi le plus beau cadeau à mes yeux c'est toi, d'être avec toi Nik !

Il la rapprocha alors de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, cela avait beau faire 7 ans qu'ils étaient en couple ils ne cessaient jamais de se prouver et de se dire leur amour pour l'autre. C'était un besoin vital pour chacun de ce dire ces trois petits mots, simples certes mais combinés tellement merveilleux.

-Je t'aime Nik !

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange, pour toujours !

Caroline commençait à se lever mais Klaus la serra plus fort pour pas qu'elle ne lui échappe.

-Nik c'est presque 10 heure ! Il faut que je le lève !

-Tu peux bien rester encore 5 minutes non ?

-Non ! Aller lâches moi !

-Hum t'es pas drôle ! dit-il en la laissant s'en aller.

-Je sais ! dit-elle en se levant.

* * *

La matinée passa et en début d'après-midi les filles se lancèrent dans leur shopping. Caroline avait prévue tout un itinéraire des boutiques à faire. Toutes étaient d'accord, il leur fallait une nouvelle robe, pas moyen de mettre celle de l'année dernière. Elles entrèrent dans le premier magasin que Caroline avait choisis. C'était très jolie et une grande gamme de robe habillée s'offrait à elle. Elles commencèrent donc à fouiller dans les rayons. Rebekah avait trouvé avait trouvé une noire très jolie mais Caroline la dissuada de la prendre.

-Mais pourquoi Care ?

-Oui, elle est pourtant très jolie, dit Sage.

-Les filles c'est Noël un peu de gaité de couleur !

-D'accord, exit le noir ! céda Rebekah.

Finalement la jolie blonde trouva une belle robe bustier rouge foncé, elle était longue jusqu'aux genoux. Elle n'était pas trop habillée ni trop décontractée, juste ce qu'il faut. Sage elle en trouva une dorée et bronze qui allait parfaitement avec sa chevelure rousse flamboyante. Dans les cabines d'essayage Caroline donnait son avis sur les deux robes de ses amies. Elle n'avait rien trouvé, il faut dire qu'elle était très exigeante et voulait être sublime pour elle-même bien sûr mais aussi pour Klaus.

-Tu es sublime Sage !

-Mon frère va en tomber à la renverse ! dit Rebekah.

Sage rigola et avec Caroline observa sa belle-sœur.

-Toi aussi Rebekah, elle est parfaite cette robe sur toi !

-Alors c'est bon ce sera elle ! Care, tu n'as rien trouvé toi ? demanda Rebekah.

-Oh non, c'est pas grave ! Il restes d'autre boutiques !

-Ok, alors on se dépêche de se changer et d'aller payer ! dit Sage.

-Parfait, je vous attend dehors dans ce cas, dit Caroline.

Elle se posa devant le magasin et les attendit. Il faisait froid oui mais cela ne la gênait pas plus que ça. Elle aimait l'ambiance de Noël et le froid aller évidement avec et la neige aussi. Il n'y en avait pas encore à New-York mais cela ne serait tarder et elle espérait passé un Noël enneigé. Elle observait la ville et les personnes les bras chargés de paquets arpenter les rues. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit Klaus dans la rue d'en face, il sortait d'une bijouterie et elle était ravie de connaitre son cadeau avant l'heure. Elle resta cependant discrète sachant qu'il n'apprécierait surement pas de se faire prendre la main dans le sac en achetant son cadeau. Elle sourit à cette pensé, Klaus avait toujours le chic pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait et même au-delà. Elle sera gâtée encore cette année. Mais elle déchanta en le voyant tenir la porte de la bijouterie à une jeune femme. Elle se rassura au début en pensant que c'était juste une cliente et vu qu'elle sortait en même temps que son homme il lui avait galamment tenue la porte. Mais elle les vit se sourire et elle passer sa main sur le bras de Klaus. Caroline observa de plus près la jeune femme. Elle était brune et mate de peau avec des yeux marron, elle était très jolie et totalement son opposé. Elle s'inquiéta tout un coup, ils étaient très complice et elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais vu cette fille travailler à la galerie de Klaus. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle ni ne lui présenté. Elle décida à contre cœur d'utiliser son ouïe vampirique pour voir ce qui se tramait.

_-Il n'y avait rien à la hauteur de mes attentes ici ,Hayley! dit Klaus._

_-Je sais, tu veux le meilleur !_

_-Pour la femme de ma vie oui je veux le meilleur !_

_-Bon allez bijouterie suivante alors ! _

Ils montrèrent ensuite dans la voiture de Klaus et partirent. Caroline était sous le choc, « la femme de sa vie » ? Il parlait d'elle ou de cette garce brune ? Klaus avait-il une maîtresse ? Non impossible ! Pourtant ils étaient très proche à les voir. Caroline était en plein doute mais décida de rester calme après tout il n'y avait pas de marque d'affection entre eux comme un baiser ou des mains qui se tenaient. Pas de véritable preuve d'une quelconque tromperie. Elle vagabondait dans ses réflexions en fut tiré par Rebekah.

-Hey Care, tu m'entends ? On a fini !

-Oh oui, j'arrive pardon!

Les filles partirent donc en direction de la boutique suivante. Elles cherchèrent toutes la robe parfaite pour Caroline. Il y avait beaucoup de modèle fort sympathique. Caroline essaya de son mieux de paraitre détendue mais Rebekah sentie bien que quelque chose cloché.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu es bizarre on dirait que tu n'es plus dans le truc !

-Non ça va ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-elle.

Sage fit alors son apparition une robe en satin d'un beau vert foncé.

-Tiens, je pense qu'elle sera parfaite !

-Merci, elle est magnifique oui !

Caroline se rendit donc en cabine mais Rebekah et Sage s'inquiétaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Sage.

-Ecoutes je sais pas, j'ai essayé de lui demander mais elle m'a dit que ça allé !

-Oui, mais Caroline ne sais pas mentir ! lui rappela Sage.

-Ça c'est sûr et crois-moi ça n'a pas changé !

-Mais je crois qu'elle ne veut pas en parler.

-Mais c'est étrange un coup elle était au top et là ! s'étonna Rebekah.

-Peut être qu'elle s'ouvrira à nous plus tard ! conclue Sage.

-Peut être.

Pendant ce temps Caroline avait enfilé sa robe et s'admirait, c'est vrai qu'elle était parfaite. Le vert contrastait avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et elle dévoilait un jolie décolleté sobre cependant. C'était cette robe qu'il lui fallait et c'était sûr qu'elle plairait à Klaus comme ça. Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. Klaus ne pouvait pas la tromper c'était impossible, il se connaissait depuis qu'elle avait 5 ans ! Il avait toujours été là pour elle. C'était son âme sœur, c'était évident. Elle n'avait eu que lui dans sa vie et elle désirait que ça ne change pas. Après tout cette Hayley était peut être seulement une amie. Un homme même en couple peut avoir des amies de sexe féminin, il n'y a pas de mal à cela ! C'est ça oui c'est seulement une amie. Elle se ressaisit et sortie de cabine la tête haute.

-Alors les filles vous en pensez quoi ?

-Magnifique ! dirent-elle en cœur.

-Nik aimera ?

-Alors là si il n'aime pas c'est qu'il y a un problème ! s'exclama Rebekah.

-Bon ce sera elle alors !

-On va payer ! Peut-être qu'après on pourra aller voir pour les cadeaux des garçons ! proposa Sage.

-Oui, ce serait parfait ! dit Caroline.

* * *

Leur après-midi shopping s'acheva et les filles rentrèrent les mains bien remplies. A la maison il n'y avait heureusement personne et elles purent cacher leurs achats. Sage décida de préparer le dîner et pour le moment Rebekah et Caroline purent prendre une bonne douche. Le bébé vampire essayait de se détendre au maximum et d'oublier l'affaire Hayley. Elle avait confiance en Klaus il ne pouvait pas la tromper. C'est justement au moment où elle pensait à lui qu'elle sentit deux grandes mains chaudes se poser sur ses hanches et une bouche se poser sur son cou.

-Nik, tu m'as fait peur !

-J'étais partie pour attendre la fin de ta douche mais tu m'as trop manqué aujourd'hui j'ai pas pu résister, dit-il en lui donnant de multiples baisers dans le cou.

-Nik attends, Sage a préparé à manger, ça sera bientôt prêt ! On a pas le temps ! essaya-t-elle de résister.

-On a bien 10 minutes quand même !

Il continuait ses baisers et avec ses mains la caressait lentement et de plus en plus proches de l'objet de son désir. Caroline n'y voyait plus très bien et résistait de moins en moins au assaut de son homme. Même après toutes ses années elle restait très réactive et la flamme ne s'éteignait pas. Elle céda finalement et se retourna pour l'embrasser. Il lui prouva durant leur étreinte tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et l'image d'Hayley s'estompa peu à peu dans l'esprit de Caroline.

Tous s'installèrent à table pour le dîner. Chacun racontait leur petite journée sans mentionner les cadeaux bien entendue. Kol et Rebekah se chamaillaient, même pendant Noël il n'y avait pas de trêve, Finn et Sage s'amusait à les voir comme ça, tandis qu'Elijah essayait tant bien que mal de contenir les plus jeunes. Caroline était dans les bras de Klaus en regardant sa famille. Elle était heureuse de ce qu'elle voyait. Tout n'était pas toujours rose mais au moins la chaleur et la convivialité était là et c'était ce qui lui avait manqué toutes ses années à Mystic Falls.

Après le repas, Rebekah voulu regarder un film de Noël ben entendu sinon c'est pas drôle. Tous se décidèrent sur _maman j'ai raté l'avion_, c'était un vieux film maintenant mais il était toujours aussi bien. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée tous ensemble jusqu'au moment d'aller se coucher.

Caroline revêtir don pyjama spéciale Noel : un bas vert sapin avec un tee-shirt rouge et blanc avec des sucres d'orges dessus. C'est sûr qu'il y avait plus sexy comme tenue mais elle l'adorait et Klaus la trouvait très mignonne dedans. Elle se glissa sous les couettes de leur grand lit pour profiter de la chaleur. Klaus enfila juste son bas de jogging et la rejoignit. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse et lui lui caressait doucement ses beaux cheveux soyeux.

-Nik ?

-Love ?

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Dis-moi !

Elle se releva légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Toi et moi, c'est pour toujours hein ? On ne se quittera jamais ?

-Bien sûr que non sweetheart, pourquoi penser une chose pareil ?

-Je ne sais pas je me dis que peut être un jour….

-Un jour rien du tout ! Je t'aime et ceux pour toujours Caroline ! Je ne voudrais jamais te quitter, jamais tu m'entends ! lui dit-il en la regardant bien dans les yeux.

-D'accord excuse moi je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! dit-elle gênée.

-Viens mon cœur !

Elle reprit sa place initiale et Klaus lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement.

-Je t'aime n'en doute jamais, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Nik ! Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi !

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire, rasure toi !

Elle put ainsi s'endormir tranquillement bercer par les douces paroles de son amoureux de toujours.

* * *

23 décembre 2020

Ce matin il n'était que 8h et pourtant une petite blonde était déjà debout à boire son café à la cuisine. Les paroles de Klaus hier soir l'avait rassurer mais elle avait repris son esprit combatif pour Noël et voulait faire des courses pour le dîner du réveillon. Elle voulait faire la buche pour le dessert en avance pour ne pas être débordée le 24. Elle réfléchissait déjà à sa recette et Elijah fit son apparition en contemplant Caroline en pleine réflexion.

-Bonjour Caroline ! lui dit-il en se servant son café.

-…

-Caroline !

-Oh pardon 'Lijah, je ne t'avais pas entendu ! Je réfléchissait !

-Je vois ça ! rigola-t-il.

-Je vais aller faire des courses pour le repas de demain soir et faire aussi la bûche cette après-midi avec les filles je pense !

-Parfait, tu veux y aller tôt ?

-Oui c'est pour ça que je suis déjà levé, Nik dors comme un bébé je voulais pas le réveiller !

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour les courses ? proposa-t-il.

-Ce serait super merci 'Lijah !

-Mais de rien !

Ils prirent ensemble leur petit déjeuné et filèrent au supermarché. Caroline laissa bien sûr un petit mot pour son homme lui faisant savoir où elle était et avec qui pour qu'il ne s'inquiètes pas de ne pas la voir dans le lit à son réveil. Elijah prit sa voiture et conduisit. Arrivé au magasin, Caroline était comme un poisson dans l'eau et Elijah fut un peu dépassé et se contenta de la suivre. Elle prit tous les ingrédients nécessaire pour sa bûche et regarda celle du magasin pour s'inspirer des décors. Elle décida ensuite d'acheter du foie gras qu'elle présenterait avec une salade et des toast, puis la fameuse dinde de Noel. Il n'y avait personne dans le magasin à une heure aussi prématurée et les courses se firent rapidement. A la caisse Caroline posait tous ses articles et jeta un coup d'œil aux bonnets de père Noel qu'il vendait ici. Ils étaient beaux et à cette époque de l'année tous les enfants en avait un sur la tête. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé en porter au même âge mais elle était trop vieille maintenant. Elle se ravisa donc et attendit de pouvoir payer. Elijah avait remarqué l'attention de son amie sur les fameux bonnet et en pris un discrètement pour le mettre sur les articles déjà entreposés sur le tapis roulant. La caissière scanna tout et Caroline rangeait au fur et à mesure aidée d'Elijah. Il prit un vitesse le bonnet pour qu'elle ne puisse la voir et le cacha dans sa veste. Caroline paya le tout avec la carte bleue de Nik qui avait tenue à payer le repas cette année. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir du magasin Elijah arrêta Caroline.

-Attends il fait froid dehors tu devrais te couvrir la tête ! lui dit-il en sortant le bonnet et lui mettant.

Caroline sourit devant cette attention. C'était tout Elijah ça ! Toujours là où on ne l'attend pas.

-Merci 'Lijah ! Je ne savais pas trop si je le prenait ou pas, je suis trop vieille pour ça !

-On est jamais trop vieux pour ce genre de chose et il te va très bien !

-Tu aurais dû en prendre un toi aussi, le taquina-t-elle.

-Y a des limites tout de même chère enfant ! rigola-t-il.

Elle rigola avec lui en l'imaginant avec un tel bonnet sur la tête.

C'est toute contente qu'elle rentra à la maison avec lui. Ils rangèrent leur achats au frais et retrouvèrent tout le monde dans le salon.

-Hey Care, jolie bonnet ! lui dit Kol.

-Merci, c'est Elijah qui me l'a acheté ! dit-elle toute contente.

-Et moi j'en ai pas ! bouda Kol.

-Toi t'es trop vieux ! lui balança Rebekah.

Kol lui tira la langue, et c'était repartit !

-Où est Nik ? demanda Caroline.

-Il est partit après un coup de fil qu'il a eu, il ne nous en a pas dit plus, dit Finn.

-Oh d'accord.

Caroline alla donc dans sa chambre et décida de l'appeler, elle voulait savoir où il était. Mais Klaus ne répondit pas. C'était très étrange il décrochait toujours quoi qu'il arrive et encore plus quand c'était elle qui appelait ! Elle ressaya donc mais toujours rien. Elle s'inquiétait et le visage d'Hayley lui apparut alors. Et si il était avec elle en train de faire je ne sais quoi ? Non Klaus n'était pas comme ça ! Mais alors pourquoi ne pas décrocher ? Elle fut sortie de ses pensées pas Rebekah qui entra.

-Care, ça va ?

-Oh oui oui ça va !

-T'es sûre ? Tu es partie d'un coup comme ça !

-Je voulais joindre Nik !

-Oh et ?

-Il ne répond pas !

-Ce n'est pas grave, il va bientôt rentrer ne t'en fait pas ! la rassura-t-elle.

-Aller viens on va faire la bûche ?

-Oui allons-y, dit Caroline sans grande conviction.

Les filles préparèrent donc le fameux dessert. Elles s'étaient mise d'accord pour un parfum chocolat et praline. Heureusement que les vampires ne pouvaient pas grossir ! Caroline fit ensuite les décorations en pâte d'amandes pour les disposé dessus. Une fois le tout fait il ne manquera plus que le sucre glace à rajouter au dernier moment lors du réveillon.

-Elle est belle hein ? dit Sage fière de leur travail.

-Oui, superbe ! dit Caroline et Rebekah.

Elles entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, Caroline su que c'était Klaus et alla le voir.

-Bonjour Love ! Jolie bonnet !

-T'étais où ?

-Je faisais une petite balade dans central parc, répondit-il.

-Tout seul ?

-Bien oui tout seul !

-Finn m'a dit que tu avais reçu un appel et que tu étais partit toute suite après !

-Oh oui, un soucis à la galerie rien de bien important ! dit-il en enlevant son manteau.

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon coup de fil !

-Oh et bien je n'ai pas senti qu'il vibrait !

_Un vampire qui ne sent pas la vibration d'un simple portable, il se fou de moi !_ pensa Caroline.

Klaus voyant le regard hésitant de sa belle se rapprocha d'elle et voulue la prendre dans ses bras mais à sa plus grande surprise elle recula.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sweeaheart ?

-Tu me mens Nik, je ne sais pas ce que tu caches mais ça ne me plait pas !

-Je ne te cache rien Love, enfin !

-Laisse tomber, allons rejoindre les autres ! dit-elle sèchement.

Klaus n'avait jamais vu son ange comme ça, quelque chose n'allait pas c'était certains. Il décida de ne rien dire et de continuer la journée dans la bonne humeur.

Cependant, Caroline garda ses distances avec lui. Tout le monde le remarqua et en fut choquer. Klaus et Caroline formait un couple tellement fusionnel. C'était rare de ne pas les voir se tenir la main ou assit toujours à côté, ou encore s'embrasser. Mais l'ambiance resta quand même festive et il n'y eu pas d'altercation jusqu'à ce certains appel :

Klaus était sous la douche et Caroline dans la chambre en train de lire. Le téléphone de Klaus sonna et Caroline ne put s'empêcher de voir qui appelait son homme. Ses yeux sortirent de leur orbites quand elle vit le prénom d'Hayley affiché. De quel droit cette garce se permettait-elle d'appeler Klaus ! Elle ne se démonta pas et décrocha :

_-Klaus c'est Hayley, il faut absolument qu'on se voit pour…._

-Pour rien, du tout ! C'est pas Klaus c'est Caroline sa petite amie depuis 7 ans maintenant alors tu vas arrêter toute suite ta mascarade avec mon homme ! s'énerva Caroline.

_-Heu il y a un mal entendu je crois…_

-Tu m'étonnes un putin de mal entendu oui ! Tu dégages de la vie de Nik, où je te tue tu m'as comprise ! Il est à moi !

Sur ceux elle décrocha et Klaus sortie de la salle de bain se préparant à subir les foudres de sa belle, ayant tout entendu de l'échange entre les deux femmes.

-Toi ! Qui est cette putin d'Hayley ! cria-t-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

-Love, ton langage ! lui dit-il n'étant pas habitué à la voir parler ainsi.

-J'en ai rien à foutre tu m'entends ! Réponds moi !

-Sweetheart calmes-toi !

-Non, pas les surnoms ! Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à pleurer.

-Mais fais quoi ?

-Me tromper ! Pourquoi Nik, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

-Mais t'es folle je ne te trompe pas !

-Arrêtes de nier, je t'ai vu avec elle l'autre jour sortir d'une bijouterie ! A elle aussi tu lui offre des bracelets hors de prix ? Attends peut-être même qu'on aura le même pour Noël ! Moins 50% sur le deuxième ?

-Mais non, Caroline écoutes moi ! C'est juste une amie !

-T'en emmène beaucoup toi des amies dans une bijouterie ? Et ce matin quand tu as fait ta « balade » je suppose qu'en fait tu la rejoint !

-Mais non enfin !

-ARRETE ! ARRETES DE MENTIR ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Caroline je t'en supplie écoutes moi ! dit-il en essayant de lui prendre la main mais elle le repoussa.

-Non, vas t'en ne me touche pas ! Ne me parles pas ! Laisses moi !

Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Klaus détestait la mettre dans cette état, tout était de sa faute mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité sur lui et Hayley.

-Caroline, écoutes je te promets qu'entre moi et Hayley il n'y a rien !

-Alors pourquoi tu es toujours avec elle, pourquoi elle t'appelle tout le temps ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire ! souffla-t-il.

-Alors laisses moi !

-Mon ange ! tenta-t-il.

-LAISSES MOI ! cria-t-elle.

Il sortit à contre cœur de la chambre et la laissa seule. Caroline enfouit sa tête dans les coussins et se laissa aller à son chagrin. C'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar ! Pourquoi lui faire ça ! Elle pensa à leur future séparation et oh combien cela serait dur pour elle. Elle ne perdrait pas simplement Klaus mais toute une famille avec. A part eux elle n'avait personnes dans sa vie et plus rien ne l'attendait à Mystic Falls. Elle resta toute l'après-midi cloitrée dans sa chambre à pleurer.

* * *

Klaus s'était réfugié dans son bureau, soucieux pour Caroline. Il trouva qu'il était stupide de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité mais il ne pouvait pas. Elijah le rejoint peu de temps après.

-Niklaus ?

-Oui !

-Nous avons entendu des cris depuis la salon, tout va bien ?

-Non, on s'est disputé ! Moi et Caroline !

-A quel propos ?

-Elle pense que je la trompe, lâcha-t-il désespéré.

-Et c'est la cas ?

-Mais bien sûr que non Elijah, pour qui tu me prends ?! Elle est toute ma vie, depuis le jour où je l'ai vu ça a était comme une évidence ! Quand elle était petite je ne voulais qu'une seule et unique chose la protéger quoi qu'il arrive, comme ses parents auraient dû le faire et maintenant on est en couple et elle me rend tellement heureux. Jamais je ne pourrais la tromper !

-Mais pourquoi pense-t-elle cela ?

-Elle m'a vu avec une fille sortir d'une bijouterie et cette même fille m'a appelé à l'instant et Caroline à répondu et là elle est devenue une vrai furie.

-Il y a de quoi ! C'est qui cette fille ?

-Je ne peux pas le dire Elijah.

-Niklaus, tu risques de la perdre ! Si vraiment tu n'as rien à te reprocher il faut que tu lui explique !

Klaus souffla et pris son visage entre ses mains.

-C'était pas sensé de passer comme ça !

* * *

Au même moment, Sage et Rebekah étaient allées rejoindre Caroline dans sa chambre. Elles avaient elles aussi entendu tout de la dispute entre le couple. Elle voulait aller réconforter leur amie. Elles entrèrent doucement et virent Caroline sous les couettes en train de sangloter. Immédiatement elles se mirent dans la lit elles aussi. Sage à sa droite et Rebekah à sa gauche. Elles se serrèrent fort et ne dirent pas un mot pendant un long moment.

-Care, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda doucement Sage.

-Nik… il...Nik… ! sanglota-t-elle.

-Chut clames toi ! Dis-nous ! l'encouragea Rebekah.

-Nik me trompe ! avoua-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui, quand on est allé faire du shoping pour les robes je l'ai vu sortir d'une bijouterie avec elle et elle a appelé toute à l'heure pour le voir c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là quand je suis rentré des course avec Elijah et là elle a rappelé encore j'ai décroché !

-Mais il t'a donné une explication ou pas ? demanda Sage.

-Il a nié, il dit que ce n'est qu'une amie ! Mais on ne privilégie pas son amie par rapport à sa petite amie et on ne l'emmène pas dans une bijouterie !

-C'est vrai, céda Rebekah.

-Pourquoi il me fait ça ? La semaine de Noël en plus !

-Ca va aller, on va passer Noel ensemble d'accord !

-Becca, Sage ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre !

-Mais tu ne nous perdras pas, dit Sage.

-Mais si moi et Nik on se sépare alors je vous perdrais tous, vous deux, Finn, 'Lijah et Kol aussi ! Je veux pas vous êtes ma famille !

-Caroline, même si tu n'es plus avec mon frère je resterais avec toi, tu es mon amie ma sœur ! Je serais toujours avec toi et Kol et Elijah aussi !

-Pareil pour moi et Finn Caroline !

-Je vous aime les filles !

-Nous aussi on t'aime bébé vampire ! lui dit Sage en l'embrassant sur sa joue pleine de larmes. Rebekah fit de même et elles s'endormirent toutes.

* * *

Le soir tout le monde se réunit pour manger, l'ambiance était glaciale et Klaus et Caroline ne s'adressait pas un regard. Le repas passa et Rebekah et Sage débarrassèrent. Caroline repartie dans sa chambre et Klaus la suivit. Dans le couloir des chambres Klaus l'interpella.

-Caroline, je peux te parler ?

-Laisses moi Nik ! dit-elle s'en même se retourner.

-Love, je t'en prie !

Caroline se retourna finalement et lui fit face.

-Ecoutes, c'est encore dur pour moi là ! Alors juste laisses moi ! On passe ce Noël ensemble il n'est pas question de tout gâcher pour ça, après nous verrons ce que nous ferons ! Je partirais surement quelque part de mon côté ! Laisses moi juste profiter de ce Noël avec ma famille après tu pourras être avec Hayley et faire ce que tu voudras !

-Caroline, je t'aime il n'y a que toi ! Je t'en prie il faut me croire !

-Je ne peux pas Nik ! Tu ne veux pas me dire qui sait, ni pourquoi tu es avec elle ! Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, plus maintenant ! C'est moi qui dort dans la chambre, à demain !

Elle entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Klaus se retrouva seul dans le couloir et se sentit bien bête. Quand elle avait mentionné leur rupture cela lui fit froid dans le dos. C'était imaginable de passer son éternité sans elle, sans sa lumière. Il fallait qu'il arrange les choses. Il alla se coucher dans l'une des chambres d'ami du grand appartement en espérèrent que demain serait un autre jour. Tout ceci n'était qu'un gros mal entendu.

* * *

24 décembre 2020

C'était la veille de Noël, soit l'un des jours préférés de Caroline. Mais cette année c'était différent, elle ne serait bientôt plus avec Klaus le seul homme de sa vie. Les filles et les frères de Klaus lui avait dit que cela ne changerait rien pour eux, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Ils allaient forcement s'éloigner d'elle au fil du temps. Elle était dans son lit froid sans Klaus, cela lui donna envie de pleurer mais elle résista voulant être forte en ce jour de bonheur normalement.

Elle alla dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuné et repartit à vitesse grand V dans sa chambre quand Klaus arriva à son tour. Elle fit bien attention et l'évita toute la journée. L'après-midi elle se mit à cuisiner avec les filles et Finn. Tous la soutenait et allait essayé de passer le meilleur Noël possible vu les circonstances. Le repas fut prêt et tous s'installèrent au salon pour l'apéro au champagne. Tous les cadeaux étaient disposés au pied du sapin et tous trinquèrent au réveillon. C'est alors que Klaus surpris tout le monde :

-J'aimerais que cette année le premier cadeau qu'on ouvre soit le mien pour Caroline !

-Nik, s'il te plait !

-Love, laisses moi finir !

-D'accord, céda-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça ! Je sais ce que représente Noël pour toi depuis que tu es toute petite je le passe avec toi et j'essaie de te rendre la plus heureuse possible mais cette année il y a eu un gros mal entendu ! J'ai préparé ton cadeau pendant un long moment, et c'est Hayley qui m'aidait pour tout. C'est pour ça que je recevais beaucoup d' appels d'elle et que tu m'as vu sortir d'une bijouterie avec elle. Mais tout ça c'était pour toi Caroline. Je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité toute suite car je voulais te faire la surprise.

Tout le monde fut quelque peu confus ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Klaus. Il s'avança vers elle et lui pris la main la faisant se lever du canapé sur lequel elle était. Il se positionna au centre de la pièce devant sa sœur, ses frères et Sage. Caroline ne comprenait pas et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Soudain Klaus se mit à genou et sortit un écrin de la poche de sa veste.

-Caroline Forbes, je t'aime depuis 7 ans maintenant, je ne peux pas voir ma vie sans toi. En ce soir de réveillon de Noël je te demande officiellement devant toute ma famille si tu veux bien devenir la nouvelle madame Mickaelson. Veux-tu m'épouser mon ange ?

Il ouvrit alors l'écrin et elle put voir une magnifique bague de fiançailles en argent et avec un beau diamant au centre. Elle en eu le souffle coupé et ne sut plus quoi dire. Klaus ne la trompait pas avec Hayley, il avait juste besoin de conseil pour sa demande. En voulant bien sûr lui faire la surprise il ne pouvait pas tout lui avouer hier. Elle se sentait tellement bien à cette instant, soulagée légère. Elle en oubliait même de répondre à sa demande ce qui inquiéta Klaus.

-Love ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh oui Nik ! Oui je veux t'épouser je t'aime tellement ! dit-elle en souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Cela faisait longtemps que Klaus ne l'avait plus vu sourire de la sorte et il en était ravie. Il lui passa alors la bague au doigt sous les émerveillements de Rebekah et Sage. Il lui embrassa la main et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la souleva et la fit tourner au milieu de la pièce la faisant rire jusqu'au éclats comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Il la reposa ensuite et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il n'avait plus goûté à ses lèvres depuis hier et fut aux anges de les retrouver.

-Je t'aime Nik, j'ai eu tellement peur !

-Je sais Love, je t'aime et je suis tellement désolé !

-Je sais mon amour, c'est rien c'est pardonné !

-Je ne pourrais jamais te tromper, tu as ma parole !

-Je te crois ! Je suis stupide d'avoir pensé ça ! Je t'aime!

Ils se prirent dans les bras sous les applaudissement de leur famille.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien ! dit Kol amusé par la situation.

-C'est un beau quiproquo en tout cas ! dit Finn.

-Un quoi ? demanda Kol.

-Inculte ! lui dit Rebekah.

Tout le monde rigola. Ils purent passés lors Noël dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il y eu l'ouverture des cadeaux, le bon repas de Caroline, les chants, les blagues. Ce fut le plus beau réveillon pour tout le monde. Toute la famille était soulagée de voir le couple ressoudé et en parfaite harmonie. En effet Caroline et Klaus ne voulait désormais plus se détacher l'un de l'autre, ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde.

Une chose est sûre ce ne fut pas un Noël comme les autres !

* * *

**Alors verdict ? J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec votre avis. J'aimerais aussi beaucoup savoir si vous vous attendiez à la demande en mariage ou si vous aviez vraiment penser que Klaus trompait Caroline. Dites-moi tout !**

**Et encore Joyeux Noël à vous tous ! =D**


End file.
